films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! is the second episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a loose parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of "Gillian's Island". Plot Countertop Intro On the countertop, Bob tells Larry that he ran into a guy named Marco after walking home from his bowling league. Marco says that when his little sister makes him made and says she's sorry, his mom says he needs to forgive her. Larry then tells the story of "The Grapes of Wrath." The Grapes of Wrath It begins with a family of grumpy grapes known as The Grapes of Wrath, who are seen driving in a car down the country road. The sun glares at them as they drive by. They sing a song about them being grumpy and mean as they drive. The family contains four grapes: Pa, Ma, Rosie, and Tom Grape. Soon, a tree blocks their path. He runs in terror and jumps into a pond. They soon hit a bump, causing Tom and Rosie to jerk and fly out ahead of their car. After they get up, they both blame each other for the accedent. They both call eachother names, and then Rosie soon calls her brother containing the word "boy." Pa asks Rosie to apoligize because Tom was eighteen, which considers him a man, so Pa Grape explains she should use "man" in the name. As they continue to call eachother names, a young figure watches. The family stares at the young asparagus. They mistaken him for a green bean and his yellow hat for cheese. They laugh, but the asparagus explains he is an asparagus, and that his hat isn't cheese. Junior's hat soon falls off, and his messy hair is shown. Tom laughs at him thinking peas are glued on his head. Junior cries until his dad comes out of their house. He is surprised to see grapes on his yard. He walks over to Junior and asks what happened. Junior explains that the family was making fun of him. His father made a stern look and then explained that people shouldn't be rude to eachother. The grapes paused, and then Pa Grape agreed they wouldn't be rude or disrespectful again. Mr. Asparagus smiled back and returned to the house, calling for Junior to come in for supper. Rosie and Tom both hear Dad Asparagus use his name Junior, and they both laugh at the name. Pa and Ma both try to stop them, but they continued laughing. Junior got furious and ran toward them both. He accedentally stepped on a garden hoe, which flew up and smacked him in his face. Stunned, Junior stumbled backward into his toy truck and it rolled down and hit the side of a sand box, causing him to flip and fall into the sand. Tom and Rosie continued laughing. Junior's dad returned and asked why they weren't being friendly. Pa and Ma grape apologized for thier children's behaivor. Soon Junior decided to forgive them again because Jesus says you can forgive over 400 times, which Rosie figured out. Soon Dad asparagus figured Rosie was good at math, so they were renamed the Grapes of Math. The Forgive-O-Matic The Forgive-O-Matic replaces the silly song in this episode. Scallion #1 appears and explains how you can be bad a lot of times, and you need to be forgiven. A curtain behind him parts and a fancy device can be shown. He tells the audience that it is the new Ronco Forgive-O-Matic, a device he claims that gets you forgiven. He explains you dile your sin on the gizmo, then press the button and God forgives you. He also says that if you order now, he'll send in a set of Ginsu 2 Steak Knives, the strongest knives ever. Soon Henry pops up and explains that he is a miner from West Virginia. He claimed he and other miners dug through solid granit with the Ginsu Knives. Then Junior pops out from the curtains. He explains that all you have to do to be forgiven is to ask and you don't need a Forgive-O-Matic. He panics and tries to find a useful way you can use the gizmo, but the lights turn off, and Scallion #1 runs off and slips. Larry's Lagoon Bob and Larry remember about the time they went sailing and they were also forgiving. It all started as a cruise at sea they were doing. The passengers were Lovey, Archibald, and Professor Asparagus (Dad Aspraragus). They were sailing out when Larry was steering the boat. Since Bob was captain, Larry started day-dreaming about him being a professional sailor who sailed the icy seas. The dream was him having to save a couple of whales stuck in an iceburg. In order to save them, he had to crash into the iceburg. Bob soon appeared in the dream, causing him to awake. Bob woke him up, as they looked ahead, a rock was in thier way. The boat crashed into the rock as they screamed. They all flew out and onto a deserted island. The boat sunk and the passengers complained to Bob and Larry. Bob blamed Larry, and they all left to build some forts. After they got into thier hammocks in thier three built forts, Larry asked Bob if he could forgive him. Bob said no, and he said the trip would be better without him. This hurt Larry, and he left their camp. The next morning, everyone was looking for Larry. Bob climbed up a tree to search. Professor Asparagus soon arrived and showed everyone his new contraption. It was a catapult that launched coconuts. He tested it, and a coconut flew up and hit Bob on the head, causing him to fall and crash into Archibald and Lovey's fort. They both stared at the broken house. Bob said he was very sorry and he'd be glad to rebuild it, and then he yelled at the Professor for hitting him. They all apologized, and then Bob realized why Larry was gone. They all decided to look for him. Bob found him at the other end of the lagoon, pushing a raft out to sea. Bob apologized, and they forgave Larry for wrecking the boat. A palm tree saw them, and he was glad they were forgiving. As he sang, the Professor returned with a helicopter made of bamboo and coconuts. They all climbed aboard and returned home. Closing Countertop Qwerty gives another verse, Colossians 3:13b-"Forgive others as the Lord forgave you." Notes *This episode was the first for several things: **The first appearance of Pa Grape and his family, as well as Henry's and Lovey's first appearances. This also marks the only appearance of Ma Grape and Rosie. **The first episode not to have a silly song. People wrote to Big Idea asking what happened to the Silly Song. **The first episode where the segments are connected. **The first episode to not have a letter from a child. **The first episode episode to spoof classic literature. **The first episode where Qwerty has two verses on one episode. **The first episode that shows more of the kitchen countertop. *This episode was the last for several things: **The last speaking appearance of both Ma and Rosie Grape. **The last voice appearance of Larry's lower dopey voice. However, Larry's voice starts evolving in the second half of the video. *The Forgive-O-Matic segment was based a puppetshow Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki did at Bible college. *The sound effect of the boat motor in the second segment was actually Mike Nawrocki making a motor boat sound with his mouth. The grapes' car motor was also a sound effect made by Kurt Heinecke using his mouth as well. *Larry's original daydream that caused him to crash the boat was that his nose would come off his face and float around him. Errors *Larry blowing on the sail: **Of his raft is a form of cartoon physics. **Isn't how sailboats work. *When the grapes sing their song in their car, they sing about smiling seldom and never laughing. All they do is smile and laugh. *The car's wheels are shown flying in one shot. *One shadow suddenly disappears. *Pa and Ma's glasses clip through their noses. *Rose's braids clip through Tom's hat while they are driving. *The car's tires are clipping through the ground when they're driving. *The car hitting the bump doesn't damage the car when it should've. *Rose's pigtails are displayed in front of the stump instead of behind it in one shot. *After Junior takes off his hat, a small part of his eyes phase through. *When Pa Grape admits he and the other Grapes of Wrath are teasing Junior, Dad Asparagus's tie flickers between various color schemes. *Tom's hat clips through the car. *There are many shots where either the tool, sandbox, or truck disappear. *The grapes' car twitches as they drive away from Junior's house. *In the scene where the grapes wonder what Junior is, Ma Grape's (who is in the car) mouth flickers. *The knife cache is removed after it falls. *Bob's eye twitches while he and Larry talk on the boat before taking off. *Bob's eyes are detached from his nose in one shot. *Archibald pokes his eye out with his wife's hat. *Palmy's coconuts are floating and are not connected. *Palmy's leaves clip through. *The ladder vanishes after its end reaches the helicopter. Gallery GodWantsMetoForgiveThem!?!VHScover.jpg|1994 VHS cover GodWantsMetoForgiveThem!?!tape.jpg|1994 tape GodWantsMetoForgiveThem!?!1999VHScover.jpg|1994 VHS cover GodWantsMetoForgiveThem!?!DVDcover.jpg GodWantsMetoForgiveThem!?!DVDcover2.jpg|2004 DVD cover Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:1990s home video releases Category:1994 Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki